


Day 11: Deepthroating

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Noctis is pleasantly surprised by that, apparently, Prompto doesn't have a gag reflex. 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 11: Deepthroating.





	Day 11: Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. This is really a tease more than anything. Sorry, but these are just drabbles. I bet you can imagine where it goes from here though, lol.

“Ha...ha...haah…”

 

Noctis supported his weight on his right hand while the left gripped the blond hair bobbing steadily between his legs. 

 

“Prom-” His voice disappeared into a soft moan as the other’s tongue swirled over his tip deliciously. Prompto’s heat lingered there, circling absentmindedly, and his brows furrowed when Prompto hummed deep as if he had just thought of something.

 

With one last quick swirl, Prompto straightened up. Licking his lip, the blond grinned at the other’s disappointed groan at the loss of contact. “Heh. Relax, Noct. Just figured you might like something,” he consoled airily. Question and curiosity rose to the prince’s features; Prompto offered him nothing more, though, as he gently laid a hand on his chest, to press him down onto his back.

 

Prompto’s eyes shone as he leaned down to kiss him. Shallow and slow, Prompto reached out to jerk him in lazy motions. Swallowing Noct’s grunts, he played with him for a moment longer until the lack of oxygen begun to burn his throat. Biting his lower lip teasingly, he pulled away. The prince’s dark gaze followed him eagerly in the dim light of their shared motel room as the older tried to decipher what the other was up to.

 

His eyes widened a little as Prompto crawled over him, to sit on his chest with his bare back turned toward him.

 

“Uh, Prom...what’re you-?”

 

The mischievous chuckle had him trailing off before Prompto leaned down on him, and took him in his mouth in one suave motion. All the way to almost reach his balls, Noctis  _ jumped  _ as Prompto’s hot mouth closed in around him, his tip brushing the soft flesh of the other’s palate.

 

“Gah-! Pro-Prom…! Ah. Aah...”

 

Prompto hummed in a pleased way around him, the tremors of his throat reverberating down his legs like electric currents. Splayed on top of him, his ass invitingly in the air, Prompto leaned his weight on Noct’s toned stomach as he began to move.

 

Noct’s hands found the pale thighs, gripping him for dear life as Prompto took him deep. The blond’s mouth never quite leaving him, the alteration of cool air and the moist heat created a dizzying combination that was rapidly relieving him of all rational thought. Prompto let him meet the back of his throat on every turn, his muffled moan in his ears, and Noctis felt the tremors coursing through him. “Ah fuckhh…!” Holy shit, did Prompto not have the gag reflex? “Ssso good, Prom! Ah…”

 

The sound Prompto made sent shivers down his spine. Dark delight audible in the low chuckle, it came out closer to a purr than a laughter, and Prompto took him in all the way - and swallowed around him.

 

Noctis’s back arched off the bed, enough to throw Prompto a bit off balance. Noct’s cock slipped out as his head swished around, worry etched in his features. “You ok?”

 

Panting, Noctis pried his eyes back open. “Fuck yeah!” he all but snarled. “That’s amazing!”

 

A decadent smirk curled Prompto’s lips up at the edges. “Oh  _ reeeally _ ?”

 

Before Noctis had time to brace himself, Prompto was already on him, swallowing him whole.


End file.
